


Growing Family

by Charliezz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birth, Diaz-Buckley family, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), M/M, Mpreg, graphic birth, new addition to the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliezz/pseuds/Charliezz
Summary: He stares out of the window, seeing how the world is still quiet outside; like silence before a storm. Buck puts a hand on his stomach. ‘’I’m really happy you are finally coming, little bean. Me and your dad can’t wait to meet you. The same goes for your big brother. He has already made you dozens of drawings. I think your room isn't even big enough to hang them all up’’ Buck chuckles softly. ‘’We will be so happy when you are here’’The Diaz-Buckley family is growing, and so is the 118 family.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	1. Ready to meet you

When Buck comes to his senses, it’s still dark in the bedroom. Only some moonlight is creeping in from behind the curtains. He wipes his hand across his eyes and glances at the alarm clock, which reads 3:04 AM. Buck carefully turns around and sees that Eddie is still fast asleep next to him. He smiles at the soft snoring and studies Eddie’s beautiful face. ‘God, I hope this little one will take after his dad’ thinks to himself while he caresses his stomach. 

After a while he closes his eyes, hoping sleep will come again, but after a few minutes of dozing he is hit by a cramp. It starts in his back and slowly wraps around his stomach. Buck focusses on his breathing until the pain lets up. Buck feels a spike of panic, as it did not feel like the Braxton Hicks he has been having on and off the last couple of weeks. ‘Okay, no need to panic. It might be time, it might not be. Let’s just see if it is persistent before jumping to conclusions’ he thinks to himself. He can feel himself dozing off again, when after about 20 minutes he can feel another cramp starting. And again around the same time later. It’s not too painful yet, but Buck is more convinced that this it really it now. He lets out a shaky breath to try to and relax himself. Baby Thomas seems ready to join the Diaz-Buckley family. 

\--

An hour has passed, with a few more contractions, when Buck gets out of the bed. Sleep just isn’t coming anymore now that he’s sure that the big day has arrived. He doesn’t want to wake up Eddie just yet. He seems so peacefully asleep and it might not be like that for the upcoming weeks, with a newborn in the house. Buck slips out of the bedroom and slowly walks into the living room. He feels how the pressure on his back and hips have increased. He stares out of the window, seeing how the world is still quiet outside; like silence before a storm. Buck puts a hand on his stomach. ‘’I’m really happy you are finally coming, little bean. Me and your dad can’t wait to meet you. The same goes for your big brother. He has already made you dozens of drawings. I think your room isn't even big enough to hang them all up’’ Buck chuckles softly. ‘’We will be so happy when you are here’’. He feels Thomas giving him a kick.

\--

Eddie feels himself waking up and rolls onto Buck side of the bed to put his arms around him, but he is met with an empty space. He groggily opens his eyes and sees that Buck is not in the room. He assumes Buck must be taking a leak, as Thomas seems to be dancing on Bucks bladder during this pregnancy. Luckily it was all nearly over, and they will be meeting their little boy soon. Eddie waits for the sound of a flushing toilet, but it doesn’t come. He decides to go search for Buck and quietly slips out of the room, to not wake Christopher up sleeping in the next room. 

He finds the bathroom empty. The whole house is still dark, but he can see Bucks silhouette standing in de living room. When he approaches he sees that Buck is hunched over, leaning on the back of the couch. His face lit up by the screen of his phone which is laying between his hand on the backrest of the couch. 

‘’Buck?’’ 

Buck looks up briefly, before hanging his head again and gently swaying from left to right, seemingly focused on his breathing. Eddie stays frozen in his spot until Buck breaths out a long breath before pushing a button his phone and straightening up. 

‘’Ready to meet Thomas?’’ Buck says with a cheeky smile.

‘’What…are you…are you in labor?’’ Eddie says, voice quivering.

‘’Yes. For a few hours actually, but I’m okay. We’re okay.’’ Buck says as he puts a hand on his stomach.

‘’Hours?! Buck, my god, why didn’t you wake me?’’ Eddie says loudly.

‘’Uhm…yeah…I didn’t want to wake you. It wasn’t so bad yet…and you were sleeping so peacefully.’’ Buck says quietly, shocked at Eddie’s sudden outburst. 

‘’Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to get mad’’ Eddies says as he walks over to Buck and puts a hand on his back. ‘’I just...I worry about you. You should have told me, I want to be there for you’’. He gives Buck a kiss on his cheek. 

‘’I know, I know. But I was fine on my own for now. No need to worry’’. 

‘’This is really happening, isn’t it?’’ Eddie says with a smile.

‘’Yeah. I’m really exited…but also a bit scared, to be honest.’’

‘’That understandable. How far apart are the contractions?’’ Eddie asks.

Buck glances at his phone, where he had been timing them on an app.

‘’Uhm, around 8 minutes now.’’

‘’Okay, and how are you holding up?’’ Eddie says as he grabs Buck hand.

‘’It’s manageable…’’ Buck sighs.

‘’Yeah? Don’t play it down for me, okay?’’

‘’Yes. I’m still okay. I promise to tell you when it’s too much’’ Buck tells him.

Suddenly they hear the familiar sound of Christopher crutches approaching. They both look up to the young boy coming into the living room. He looks at Eddie and Buck with tired eyes.

‘’Why were you shouting daddy? It’s really late…’’. Christopher must have heard Eddie’s outburst.

‘’Hi mijo, it’s actually more really early. Sorry I woke you up.’’ Eddie says. ‘’You can go back to bed if your still tired’’.

‘’But why are you and Buck up then?’’ Christopher questions while tilting his head.

‘’Well, uhm…’’ Eddie says, but he is interrupted by a groan from Buck. Buck squeezes Eddies hand and steadies himself on the couch again. Eddies circles his other hand on Bucks lower back, who breathes in trough his nose and out trough his mouth. They continue to do this until Buck relaxes again.

‘’Buck?’’ Christopher says, wide eyed.

‘’I’m okay, buddy.’’ Buck looks up at the boy and carefully walks over to Cristopher. He awkwardly tries to hug the boy, feeling his hips and back protest in pain. 

‘’You…you don’t look okay’’ Christopher says looking at Buck with worried eyes. 

“Remember when I told you that when little Thomas was gonna come, Buck would have a bit of a stomach ache?’’ Eddie says and Christopher nods. ‘’Well, today is that day. Your brother is coming’’. Christopher’s mouth falls open. ‘’Today? He’s coming today?” he asks with a wide smile.

“Yes’’ Buck says, feeling a bit emotional by Christopher enthusiasm. Eddie notices how his lover’s eyes become shiny and give Bucks shoulders a squeeze. Eddie is sure there is no way that Christopher will go back to sleep now. He glances at the clock and sees that it’s almost 5:30. He hopes they can wait with calling Carla until a more reasonable time, although she has said that she would be ready 24/7 to come pick up Christopher.

‘’Let’s get some breakfast. Want to help me make something nice for Buck, Chris?’’ Eddie asks.

‘’Yes, daddy!’’ Christopher says, already making his way over to the kitchen.

‘’Why don’t you get settled on the couch? We’ll get you something’’ Eddie tells Buck, ready to help him to the couch. 

‘’No, thanks...it actually feels better to walk around’’ Buck says as he begins pacing around the room.

‘’Okay, holler if you need me’’ Eddie says before he pecks Buck on the lips.

“I will’’.


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla comes to pick up Christopher and gives Buck a little pep-talk.

‘’How are you so calm?’’ Eddie asks. He sits down on the armrest of the couch, stroking trough Buck hair. It’s just over 7AM now and they had given Carla a heads up. She had told them she would be on her way immediately, almost tripping over her slippers when rushing out of bed. 

‘’You want me to panic?’’ Buck chuckles slightly. ‘’Because I can. No problem’’. Buck is looking up at Eddie from his position on the couch. He had given up on the pacing and was now laying on the couch, trying to take his mind of the labor by focusing on the cartoon Christopher was watching. 

Eddie laughs. ‘’Well I’m really happy you then at least try to act so calm. It honestly helps my nerves too’’. 

“Glad to help’’ Buck grins. Although the contractions had grew in intensity, he still feels fairly good in between. He was reluctant to lay down when Eddie suggested it for the umpteenth time, but now that he was, he must admit that it feels good to be of his feet for a bit.

“Should we call Zoe already?’’ Eddie asks Buck, referring to their midwife. She was one of the loveliest women they had met. They couldn’t think of someone better to guide them through this journey. 

“Well, I have sent her a text and she told me to call her when the contractions pick up or when my water breaks’’. 

‘’It’s a waiting game then’’ Eddies says.

‘’Well...I don’t think I like this game’’ Buck says, voice tight when another contraction begins. Eddie keeps stroking trough Bucks hair. When the contractions peaks Buck closes his eyes and lets out groan, burying his head in a cushion. Eddie checks the contraction-timer, he notices how they are increasing in length. He feels a pang of guilt that Buck has to go through all this pain. He is so grateful that Buck is doing this for them, helping their family grow.  
Buck let’s out a long, shaky breath and opens his eyes again. He feels Eddie staring at him and looks back up, giving him a faint smile.

‘’What?’’ Buck asks.

‘’I love you’’ Eddie says and then leans over to kiss Buck passionately. 

Christopher, who was completely focused on his cartoon the whole time, turns around to see his dads kissing.

“Well…that’s gross’’ Christopher says, causing Buck and Eddie to break away from there kiss laughing. 

\--

When Eddie hears Carla’s car pulling up he goes to meet her at the door. “Eddie!’’ Carla hurries over excitedly and pulls him into a tight hug. ‘’Goodness, I’m so happy for you guys. Finally it’s baby time’’. 

‘’Yeah…’’ Eddie sighs, looking unsure.

“What? Don’t tell me that big, tough Diaz is a nervous wreck right now?’’ She laughs, but gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

Eddie trails his hand through his hair. “I just hate seeing him in pain…but he’s a trooper. I’m so proud of him’’.

“And where is our trooper now?’’ Carla asks, following Eddie into the house. He leads her to the couch, where Buck is dozing off. 

‘’Buck?’’ Eddie says.

‘’Hmm?’’ Buck hums, keeping his eyes closed.

‘’Carla is here’’.

Buck opens his eyes at that and gives her a wide grin.

“Hey there, Buckaroo’’.

“Hey’’ Buck says as he carefully gets to a sitting position.

‘’Sweetie, don’t get up on my account’’ Carla tells him.

“No, it’s fine. I’m uncomfortable anyway. Laying, sitting, walking…’’.

“Ah, bless you, poor thing’’ Carla says and sits down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. 

“I’m gonna go check on Chris’’ Eddie says as he makes his way over to Christopher’s room, letting the two of them have a little time together.

‘’How are you feeling?’’ Carla asks.

“Good…and nervous…I’m calm…but…okay, maybe slightly panicking’’ Buck laughs at his own rambling. ‘’I just…I’m kind of afraid I can’t do this’’ he says, more serious now. 

‘’Well, that’s a lot of feelings honey’’. Carla smiles at him. ‘’But I know you and you already did great up till now if I have to believe Eddie. You can do this last bit too. Don’t ever doubt that, my friend’’. 

Buck looks at Carla. “Thanks’’ he says as he lays his head on her shoulder. ‘’And thank you for helping us by watching…Chris…Christopher’’ Buck groans when he is surprised by a contraction. He goes to lean his elbows on his knees, putting his head in his hands. He tries to breathe through it, but he can’t help a few moans escaping. He feels Carla circling her hand on his back and whispering to him. He can’t really make up the words, too focused on keeping his breathing steady. When he feels his muscles relax, he sacks into Carla. 

“See, you can do this. Another one down and again closer to meeting Thomas’’ she tells him, wiping a strand of hair out of his eyes. Buck just gives her a tired smile. They look up when Christopher comes out of his room with a backpack on, followed by Eddie.

“I’m ready to be a big brother’’ the boy says proudly. 

‘’You already look like one, Chris’’ Carla says. ‘’Let’s says goodbye to your dads for now, yeah?’’. 

Christopher goes to hug Eddie and then walks over to Buck. Buck puts is arms around the boy, leaning his chin on Christopher’s head. “See you soon, superman’’ Buck says, voice wavering with emotion. A single tear is escaping his eyes.

‘’Why are you crying?’’ Christopher asked worried.

“I’m just really proud of you. You are gonna be the best big brother Thomas can ask for’’. He gives Christopher a kiss on his forehead. 

“Love you daddy! Love you Buck’’ Christopher shouts over his shoulder as he and Carla leave.

“Love you too, buddy’’ Buck answers, now letting his tears stream freely.


	3. Shut up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time that Eddie and Buck call their midwife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this quarantine I have a lot of free time, so here's another chapter ;)
> 
> I hope you all are safe!

‘’Still want to do this?’’ Eddie says. It was around noon now and Eddie was amazed at how Buck was handling everything. He could see how the contractions where taking a bigger toll on Buck, but he didn’t complain about it once. 

‘’What? It’s a little late to back out now…’’ Buck grimaces, staring at Eddie with a quizzical look. The latest contraction has just released his hold on him and he stood behind a recliner, gently swaying his hips to try and relieve some of the pressure. 

‘’No, a home birth I mean. We could still go to the hospital if you want. You can get some pain relieve’’ Eddie says. 

‘’I’m sure, Eddie. We have been there too many times if you ask me…I just…I feel safe here. With just you’’. 

‘’And Zoe’’ Eddie says.

Buck chuckles ‘’Well yeah, and Zoe’’. 

‘’You still don’t want me to call her?’’

‘’No, let’s wait till they’re about 5 minutes apart okay?’’

‘’Well, you’re the Captain’’ Eddie says as he salutes Buck.

‘’I’m….?’’ 

‘’Today, you are the Captain. Whatever you say goes.’’ Eddie says as he gives a little kiss on Bucks nose.

‘’Well, I would like red sportscar then’’ Buck says with a cheeky smile.

‘’Okay maybe not whatever…and by the way, that would be so impractical with two kids’’ Eddie chuckles and they both laugh.

\--

Buck cannot believe he was joking and laughing just an hour ago. As the contractions were spaced out at around 7 minutes apart for a while, Thomas suddenly seemed in a rush and the contractions sped up to 5 minutes apart in no time. The intensity of them seemed to grow with each contraction and Buck was struggling to stay on top of the pain. He felt like his hips were being split apart.

‘’nnggg….ah…fuck…Eddie’’ Buck cries out at the pain he is currently battling. Eddie is behind him, swaying along to Bucks rhythm. 

“Shhh, you’re doing so good Buck. Almost over. You can do this’’.

‘’God…my hips’’ Buck breaths.

‘’I know, I know’’ Eddie says as he squeezes hard on Bucks hips. It was the only thing that seems to help Buck a bit.

‘’You don’t!’’ Buck suddenly lashes out ‘’You fucking…don’t…know! Just…shut up!’’.

Eddie doesn’t dare to say another word and just waits till Bucks body relaxes again. When the contraction lets go, Buck turns around with tears in his eyes. He lets his head fall on Eddie’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I yelled. It’s just...the pain…and…’’ he tells Eddie.  
‘’Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t apologize, you can yell at me all you want’’ Eddie says as he puts his arms around Buck. He can feel him trembling. 

‘’Maybe we really should call Zoe now, hmm?’’ Eddie asks Buck.

‘’Yeah…’’

Eddie is hesitant to leave Buck alone, but he goes to the kitchen to grab his phone laying on the counter. Zoe picks up after just three rings.

“Hi Eddie’’ she greets him.

‘’Hey Zoe’’

‘’How are things going? Please don’t tell me you had a baby without me’’ Zoe jokes. 

“No, not yet…but I hope it won’t be long’’.

“Did his waters break yet?’’

‘’Uhm no, but the contractions are at 5 to 4 minutes apart now and uhm…they are pretty intense’’

“Okay, and how is he holding up?’’

“He’s strong, but I can feel he’s getting tired. The pain seems to be mostly in his hips’’ Eddie says. ‘’I think I am a professional hip squeezer after this. He doesn’t want me to do anything else. No massaging, no talking, no whispering encouragements. Just squeezing’’. 

Zoe lets out a short laugh at that. ‘’Just know that it’s normal. For some the labor is more focused on their back and hips. I guess Buck is just one of those unfortunate people.’’

“I just feel so useless, I can’t seem to help him anymore’’.

‘’Being on the other side can indeed make you feel useless. But Eddie, you’re not. You can help him through this. You know what, why don’t you let him take a shower? The water might help sooth his muscles’’.

‘’Okay, yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks’’.

‘’I’ll be there as soon as I can. 30 minutes tops’’

“See you then’’

‘’And Eddie?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Breathe…that’s not just good advice for Buck’’

\--

Zoe’s suggestion to take a shower did indeed help Buck. The hot water felt good on his aching muscles. He was leaning onto Eddie, who was still on hip squeezing duty. He felt more in control now during the contractions, being able to focus on breathing through them again. They had been standing there in silence for a while, only interrupted by the occasional moans and groans from Buck. 

‘’Eddie?”

‘’Yeah?’’

“Do you think Christopher will feel like we love him less now that Thomas is gonna be here?’’

‘’What makes you think that? He’s been on board since we told him’’ Eddie says as he pushes Buck of him a bit so he can look him in the eye. 

‘’I just...we are gonna be so busy with Thomas. I don’t want Chris to feel abandoned’’ Buck says quietly. 

“I’m sure he won’t. And even if he would start to feel that way, we will talk to him. Please don’t worry about this’’ Eddie says as he pushes Bucks wet hair out of his face.

‘’I can’t believe we are gonna be a family of four’’ Buck says.

‘’I know right. And maybe more in the future’’ Eddie says with a wink.

“We’ll see…’’

‘’Really? You don’t want any more children?’’ Eddie asks.

‘’You really should not ask me that right now…’’ Buck says as his smile turns into a grimace, dropping his head back in the crook of Eddie’s neck. Eddie feels Buck tens up. ‘Yup, stupid question right now’ he thinks to himself.

When the contraction is over Eddie can hear Buck mumble something.

‘’Sorry, what?’’

Buck lifts his head slightly. ‘’What time is it?’’

Eddie quickly reaches out of the shower to check up on his phone. He has one text from Carla telling them she and Christopher had McDonalds for lunch and are now heading to the movies. He checks the time.  
‘’Uhm, 2:50’’ Eddie says.

‘’And when did Zoe say she’d come?’’

‘’Well, I called her around two…she should actually be here already’’ Eddie says as he feels slightly worried now. 

‘’Maybe some traffic?’’ Buck sighs

‘’Yeah, maybe’’ Eddie says, pushing the thought away that something might be wrong.


	4. They are waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire house 118 is waiting for news about their new favorite family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short but angsty chapter...

*at Fire house 118, a little earlier…*

‘’Bon appetite’’ Bobby says as he fills the last plate with lasagna. The crew just sat down for lunch. It has been a fairly quiet morning since the start of their shift, with only one little house fire that was easily fixed. The guys relieving both Eddie and Buck are deep into a serious conversation about which Italian food is better. Hen tries to listen to their discussion about whether that is pizza or pasta, but her mind wondered off pretty quickly. The boy’s funny and unnecessary bickering made her think about Eddie and Buck. God, she couldn’t wait to see their little Thomas. This morning they heard that things might have started and Hen can’t stop thinking about it.

‘’Is there any word on Buck? Do we have a little Diaz-Buckley yet?’’ Hen asks both Chimney and Bobby. 

‘’Haven’t heard anything from Maddie. She hasn’t talked to him since early this morning. It had just started then, so it might be a while…and no news is usually good news right?’’ Chimney says.

‘’Well, I think that is not really true in this case’’ Hen laughs. “Although no news does mean no bad news either, so…’’.

‘’I haven’t spoken to him too…we usually check in quite a lot with each other and he hasn’t answered my texts yet’’ Bobby tells them. 

“Ah, we have a direct line here’’ Chimney laughs. 

‘’God guys, I just can’t wait for this little fire-fighter. I hope we have some news soon’’ Hen says with a big smile.

At that exact moment the alarm goes off, alerting them of a car accident with multiple victims. The crew quickly gets to their feet and into the truck. With blaring sirens they speed towards the incident.

\--

When 118 arrives at the scene, other crews are already working on the car pile-up. A captain from the 136 fire house comes up to Bobby.

“Captain Nash, we quickly assessed the situation and started working. Could your crew focus on that car over there? I do not have enough men’’ He says as he points towards a car that has hit a lamp post, where one of his crewmembers is trying to open the car. The firefighter from 136 gives up on his attempt when he sees that back-up has arrived. He comes walking into their direction. “I have one victim over there. Female, around 30 years old, possible head injury. She is slipping in and out of consciousness and seems distressed every time she comes by. She keeps insisting she needs to be somewhere’’ he tells them. 

The crew of 118 quickly springs to action. Hen focuses on the victim, trying to asses her injuries. ‘’Ma’am, could you open your eyes for me? Ma’am?’’ Hen says while giving the young woman a little shake to her shoulder. She opens up her eyes and looks around confused. ‘’What…h’ppnd?’’ she mumbles, looking up at Hen with scared eyes. 

‘’You had a car accident, but you’re gonna be fine. We’re here to help you’’ Hen tries to reassure her. It doesn’t seem to work though, as the victim tries to get up anxiously.

‘’No, no…I ne’ to...to be somewhere. They’re…wai’ing…’’ she slurs while struggling to get out of the car.

‘’Honey, calm down. Who is waiting?’’ Hen asks her, but the woman’s eyes close and she goes limp.

‘’Ma’am? Please stay awake for me.’’ Hen shakes her gently. ‘’Hmm?’’ the woman says as she opens her eyes again.

‘’What’s your name, honey?’’ Hen asks.

‘’Zoe’’.

‘’Okay Zoe, where are you hurt? Zoe? Zoe?’’

‘’She lost consciousness again’’ Hen says as she turns to Chimney. “Let’s get her out and into the ambulance’’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't like a little cliffhanger, huh? ;)


	5. In a rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet Thomas Diaz-Buckley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters aren't that long, but I just couldn't wait with this :)
> 
> enjoy!

‘’Can you please, please try her again?’’ Buck says on the verge of tears. 

‘’I have called her 6 times already’’ Eddie says frustrated. 

‘’Eds…I…we need her…where is she?’’ Buck almost pleads. 

‘’I don’t know…’’ Eddie sighs as he sits down on the bed. 

The little worry Eddie had felt about Zoe’s absence has turned into full-blown panic. She still hadn’t shown up and Eddie tries to remain calm for Buck’s sake. They had stayed in the shower for a while longer, until Buck waters had broken. The two of them had then moved to the bedroom, hoping Zoe would come any minute now. Buck is currently sitting on his knees next to the bed, leaning onto the edge. The contractions feel sharper now that the cushion of his waters is gone, and he is struggling to remain calm. He isn’t sure if that is because of the intensity of the pain or the fact that their midwife still isn’t there. He can feel another contraction building up again.

‘’Oowhhh…fu...cking hell…’’ Buck lets out and then buries his head in his elbow. Eddie crouches down behind him and starts massaging his lower back and hips. After an agonizing minute Buck’s muscles start to relax again and Buck huffs out a long, shuddering breath. Both of them are lost in their thoughts for a bit, when Buck breaks the silence.

‘’Eddie…do you think something happened?’’ he says as he lifts his head slightly, not having the energy to turn around and look Eddie in the eye. Or maybe he doesn’t dare to. 

‘’No, she’ll come. You’ll see’’ Eddie tries to reassure both himself and Buck.

‘’Eddie…’’

Eddie lets out a long sigh. ‘’I…I don’t know, Buck. I know you’re worried. I am too’’ Eddie confesses, realizing that denying his worries isn’t going to help them. “I’ll try her company, okay? Maybe they know more’’.

“Yeah, okay…ahhh...pfff…just wait…please’’ Buck chokes out as he tenses up again. ‘Shit, already?’ Eddie thinks himself as he glances at the clock and starts rubbing Bucks lower back again. They we’re running out of time.

\--

‘’Okay, goodbye’’ Eddie says, swallowing thickly as he hangs up the phone. 

He leans into the wall outside their bedroom, trying to process what he was just told. How was he going to tell Buck this news? He is snapped out of his thoughts when Buck calls out for him. He walks in slowly.

‘’And? We’re they able to reach her?’’ Buck asks him.

Eddie casts his eyes down. ‘’Uhm, yeah…well, not her. But the hospital had just reached out to them’’.

“The hospital?!’’

“Zoe was involved in a car pile-up. She only seems to suffer from a concussion though…but yeah…’’

“Oh my god’’ Buck says looking up at Eddie. As their eyes meet, Buck crumbles down and starts crying. Eddie hurries over and loops his arms around him.

“Hey, shhh, they promised she will be alright’’ Eddie says and gives Buck a kiss on top of his head.

“Why…why does this to need to happen to her. Poor Zoe’’ Buck sniffles into Eddies shoulder. ‘’And I just…I want her here…we…she was gonna be here…I need her. Eddie, I…I can’t do this without her’’.

Eddie hugs him tighter. ‘’Shhh. They sent out another midwife, she is already on her way. You’re gonna be okay’’

“No, no. I want Zoe’’ Buck cries. 

‘’I know, mi amor’’ Eddie says as he leans his head on Buck and sways him gently. Buck cries turn into cries of pain when he is wrecked with another contraction. That’s the moment when Eddie breaks down too, feeling hot tears silently running down his face. 

\--

Buck doesn’t know how long they had sat there like this, lost in his own world of pain and worry. He is suddenly aware of Eddie saying something to him, but he can’t make out the words. 

‘’Sorry?’’

‘’I asked if you wanted to change position?’’

‘’Uhm…yeah’’ Buck says as tries move. ‘’Can you help me up?’’ 

Eddie gets Buck up to his feet, taking most of his weight. With the gravity of being upright, Buck feels the pressure suddenly increase. 

‘’Ooowhh…Eddie, there’s so much pressure...I…think…nnghh’’ Buck says as he immediately crouches down again, Eddie following his movement. Buck grunts as the pressure keeps building, feeling an urge to bear down. Eddie notices how Buck is holding his breath.

‘’Shit, Buck. Are you pushing?’’ Eddie says shocked. Buck can only give a nod before he draws a quick breath to push again.

‘’No, no. Don’t! The midwife isn’t here yet’’

‘’Cant…exactly…help...it’’ Buck grunts just before falling into Eddie, panting heavily as the contraction lets up for a bit. 

“Fuck…okay…uhm, well pushing can take a while, right? I mean, with some it takes hours. So it might be like that…’’ Eddie rambles. 

“I don’t think we have hours, Eddie. Thomas seems in a…rush…argghh…shit’’ Buck says as he bears down again. “Eddie, oh god…he’s coming. He’s coming’’

‘’Now!?’’

‘’Yes, now!’’ 

‘’Okay, uhm…can you…lets have you leaning on the bed again, so I can see’’ Eddie says, trying to sound calm, but his wavering voice gives his panic away. He helps Buck facing the bed again and spreading his knees, so he can take a look.

“Arggh…it burns’’ Buck cries out.

‘’I…I can see the head. But it umh…it keeps slipping back in’’ Eddie quickly looks up at Buck. ‘’You’re doing so well…come on. Almost there’’ Eddie tells Buck. With a long grunt Buck can feel the head slip out completely and with one more big push Thomas body slips out into Eddie arms. 

It is silent for a few moments before the sound of cries fills the room. Buck turns around painfully, so he is sitting with his back to the bed. Eddie gives him a teary smile and lays Thomas in Buck’s arms. 

“You did it Buck’’ Eddie says, wiping a tear away with his arm. He sits down next to Buck, taking in the sight of his lover and newborn son. All the stress and fear of that day flows out of his body and he starts crying, making Buck tear his gaze from Thomas.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the hormonal one?’’ he jokes.

‘’Oh, shut up’’ Eddie says with a chuckle that’s closer to a sob and then leans in to kiss Buck.


End file.
